Can You Love a Beast?
by Reddest Crimson
Summary: Keith a hero was put under a spell on the 47th year of the Union. He needs a girl to love him but who can love a changed him? But it turns out that life can prove you wrong, big time. Kate a girl saw most of her life in a blur but never mention it. But little did she know, all the rest of the people have the same problem. How will these two met and will they accept each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya it's me Redest but I guess it will be Reddest, not much a difference though so that's good! Anyways after reading one of my favorite stories on this site I wanted to make one just like it. But don't worry it will be different in lots of things.** **So let's get started!**

**Chapter 1**

_Once upon a time..._

_In place called Almia was filled with people and Pokémon loving together in peace. But in any other world evil wants to take over and crush everyone's happiness other than their own. As always good is always there to kick their asses and win the war. The hero's are known as Rangers and they are always there to help and defend the people and Pokémon of Almia._

_It's been almost a year and they had finally defeat the worst by far and that night was the 47th Anniversary and the most proud and noble place for the Rangers'; the Union. They were going to celebrate it that night but the problem was that they had just caught the villain just moments ago. They didn't had time to drop him off so they handcuffed him and took him with them to the Union...but that was a huge mistake._

_Since the combination on the Anniversary and the finally capture of the villain that they had been fight for almost the past year, all the rangers of Almia came to celebrate and let off some steam._

_The hero who defeated the villain was just enjoying the whole thing grinning with some friends he hasn't seen in a long time. Many people were surprised to find out that the hero was just a brand new teenager who just joined two months ago._

_But soon things started to go down hill..._

_It was just a stroke before midnight when the villain gave out a painful, confused, angered scream. It wasn't his fault that he was evil. Ever since as a young boy, the darkness was eating on his heart and soul making him do things that he was ashamed of. It seemed that it won't give up, it was more stronger than before. The hero rushed to the corner he was placed in and stood in a fighting position. It only made it even more angry, the hero started to freak out when he saw the eye of an innocent man turn to a pure black endless hole._

_Then it seemed that the hero screamed as his entire burns, what did the villain do to him? He later rushed to the corner on the opposite side then covering his head as he lend closer to the ground. He had the crowds attention till the villain started to laugh from his pain. But then the hero stole back the attention,_

_''What...happen to me?...**WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?**''_

_The crowd's snapped their heads back to the corner to see he wasn't there anymore. Then everyone started to get frighten as they whispered and murmured to each other._

_A Buizel came to out of nowhere,looking at the villain who was named Blake. It made a frustrated sound before attacking him and while every attack the same question was yelled by the Ranger from the air. Everyone was beyond confused and frighten, they had enough and_ _simply called the name of the hero. The Buizel stopped and turned around with his head held low. This Buizel did something was would make chaos happened._

''Run.''

_Exactly what the Buizel said everyone ran to the door to led the way out. It seemed many people were lucky to leave but that was before the doors went completely shut and went opaque from the outside. Everyone looked back at Blake with his dark eyes he laughed but coughed; he didn't seem so healthy._

_With his dying breathes he chanted,'' To those who see dark as a threat in this current place with be cursed. The tree of harmony that is seen as the symbol of peace with also be under the cure. When the last rosy leaf falls from the tree then the curse will be irreversible but there is a way. If the hero of light falls in love and the lady confesses her love along with a connection then everything the curse will break. If it's too late then you'll be stuck like it forever and even after death you will not find peace just like me. Also you may not confess, make a connection to the lady no way. Do this before the 50th year of this holy place and you may return to normal. And no one, **no one will remember any of you or this place...I'll see you in hell.**'' Blake or whoever it was laughed before this body turned to dust with the air._

_Everyone felt a burning within there body's as they changed...into Pokémon. _

_The Buizel looked at them with sorrow, helpless eyes,'' Who can ever love a_ beast?''


	2. The Dimond Ring

**Thanks for the comments! I know that these types of story aren't very popular but they very interesting to me!**

Chapter 2

In a small town in Almia was once was a girl,

She seemed to be some of the most beautiful girl you could ever see, her short full of life spiky hair to that timid small smile, anyone who just love to take a second seeing that smile.

Anyways she was on her way her way to her favorite store of the whole village. She looked around and saw the one she just wanted,'' I would like to check out this one, Melody!'' The small petite, golden hair gave a confused look.

''But, you already read that book about 7 times this past month.''

'' Yes, I did, didn't, I?'' The girl gave a nervous laugh to the young child,'' It's just that I love the idea that people actually had jobs on protect Pokémon and people,'' She a sad sigh,'' Only if they were real...we could really use them now.''She glance down at the book,'' But this book is very strange...'' She trailed off then gave a laugh,'' One of the characters sounds just like Kellyn!''

The golden hair girl laughed,'' Your right, that is strange! I mean he's super smart genius, but I sometimes wished I had I smart big brother...he would always help out and play with me!''

Melody looked at her and smiled,'' Since you like the book so much you should keep it!'' The girl gasped and hugged Melody tightly, thanking her repeatedly. Melody just laughed during the whole fit. After a while of calming down the girl had to leave back to her house.

''Ok, say hi to Kellyn for me!'' The girl waved goodbye.

OoO

As she went down the dirt path reading once again her favorite book. Without paying attention to anything she had run into a guy.

''I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!'' She girl pick up her book then met eye contact of a pair of dark blue eyes,'' Oh, Ice.'' She said very disappointed to see who she had ran into. Ice was dressed in a light blue attire, ever since she had met him she hated the color blue.

He have a disturbed look to the book she was holding, he snatched it from her grip,'' Why would like to read this? I mean people _helping_ Pokémon and people! It doesn't sound very interesting.''

''Whatever you say, Ice. Can you please move, I need to get back to Kellyn.'' She tired to push him out of the way but he only tsked at her.

''Please, you can do so much better than him.''

She gave an annoyed look,'' For the 14th time, Ice, Kellyn is my-''

''Whatever.'' He cut her off. He have a smirk and talked with his eyes closed,'' Well, anyways, I just wanted to ask if you would...I don't know, mar-''

Wheeler, his sidekick interrupted him,'' Sir she's already gone.'' He curse words under his breath.

''But, Ice why her the inventor's-'' He was cut of by Ice. "Yes I know, but I want to her, though.'' He countered back.

"The most beautiful girl I've seen, way more beautiful than the city's." He kept praising her. He looked down at a small box in his hand then gave a determine smirk then looked back Wheeler.

"She'll want to marry me right away.''

**No I don't that bastard marrying her! She's too good for him! Yes I know, I haven't mention her name. I just like it like that alright! Anyways review please! **


	3. That Dejavu Feeling

**I forgot to say I own nothing about this story and the chapter before( Such a bad memory, I'm sorry guys) Anyways I'm thinking of posting this story's new chapters on Wed? I guess maybe if it works for me.**

**No****w on to the story you guys!**

Chapter 3

She rushed home with the basket of goods and her brand new book. She followed the forest path near the town, since people think that Kellyn was an outcast he and her were forced to be away from the village. Since they don't really have to follow the towns' rules, their house was much more bigger than anyone else. It had a large kitchen, living room, 2 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms. One for her and Kellyn the rest... well she doesn't want to talk about it. Let's just say that she is missing 3 people in her life.

She peered her head in the house,'' Kellyn?'' She saw him sitting in his chair writing in his journal as usual. His dark brown hair that resembles a Buizel, behind his dark black glasses, his dark emerald eyes peering out and his classic grin he always carried.

''Oh, you're home.'' She smiled as she went behind of his chair and hugged him from behind,'' How's my favorite guy in the whole wide world doing?''

''As good as my favorite girl in the whole world.'' He smiled as he mocked her. He hugged part of her hand as he wrote again in his journal. She bended over his hair,'' Are you almost finish with it? It's been 3 years since you got the idea.''

''Almost, I think I got it to somehow work. If I can recreate the thing from your favorite story then we might have a real life Ranger then we might have this crazy of a region working along with the others.''

He held a strange machine in his hands. It seemed that the many sketches were drawn in his journal that showed all the parts of it. He got his wire cutters and his screw driver, he ripped out some red wires and wrapped up a damage one. After it was tighten he placed a sold bright red lid and tighten the bolts of it. He turned it around and pressed the small button on the side.

Then it flicked a bright grey screen. The light made Kellyn jump up from the chair, pushed his face very close to the screen adjust his glasses in the process. He turned to her with shocked eyes then ran out the door. He saw many of the forest Pokémon loved to play on his lawn then held the closes one which was a playful Rapidash.

''Capture on!'' The girl looked amazed then looked into her book. She turned to the exact page where the one that reminded her of Kellyn was in the process on capturing.

''With that bold determination in his eyes he began to swing the device in very viable circles. He stopped then realized he finally made an emotional connection with him. He still had the glimmer in his eyes and that classic grin that everyone loved so much about him.'' She read from her book, while she was doing so she glanced up and saw how much he acted like this Ranger. Too bad that since this was such an old book that lots of the words were faded and were hard to make out. Especially the names of all the characters

The line went away and their eyes were locked on the Rapidash. It stopped to play with the others and walked over to Kellyn bowing his head. He asked if the Rapidash could go and get a berry from the forest. It nodded and ran into the forest, the girl held her fingers crossed. The sound of the horse Pokémon came dashing back with a Oran berry held from the stem. Kellyn took the berry in still in the state of shock and walked over to the girl.

''...I can't believe it.'' He started. He looked down at the device again to see it's bright red glow,'' I can't believe it! I actually did it!'' He yelled to her.

He looked back down,'' I need to get to the town square at central park to show everyone what I did- but wait.'' He started to form the thinking critical face,'' I need to avoid Pueltown... they might try to mug me.'' The trailed off as he started to look at the forest.

''I could use the device to tell Rapidash and go to the forest path then go on Union road to get to central park.''

The girl nodded., '' I'll get your things ready then.''

OoO

'' Well I guess I should be going.'' Said Kellyn as he hopped on the Rapidash with his bag carried on his shoulders.

'' I know.''

''And Kellyn?''

''Yes?''

She looked at the ground and started to kick the dirt. She said in the cute, innocent and timid girl she was, ''When we started doing the Ranger thin can I be the first official Ranger?''

He first gave her a stunned look but soften when he got the message.''Of course you can. I mean after all your the one that gave me the idea by showing me that book.'' He gave a smile to her. She jumped up and gave him a kiss on the check.

''You better come back soon, Kellyn.'' He blushed then said goodbye as he was on his way down the path. In the background was her waving goodbye then going back inside to get some tea.

OoO

With Kellyn he was still following the path of the forest. He looked ahead and saw the path splits into two separate ways. He saw the one on the right was seen with a breezy meadow but the one on the left had many twisted branched along with many cliffs that he could hear where crumpling. He knew which way to go but the one on the left made his feel a sense of devja vu. He couldn't get the feeling of unease out of his mind, so for the sake of his self peace of mind he choose that exact path.

OoO

It seemed to be a very old narrow dirt path with many trees sticking out in some of the parts. He pasted by a old abandoned cabin and continued to make his way. Then notice in the high up sky where turning light dark but soon to darken a shade each pasting moment but he didn't cared about it what so ever. Ever since 3 years ago he could handle many trails and one of them was the weather.

He continued to walk up the path to see a set of stairs. A strike of lightning came from the sky, this made Rapidash very afraid which cause it to knocked Kellyn clear off it's back. The device he invented flashed into many different colors.

Kellyn looked at the device and read,'' You currently have none in your party. Was too afraid, need to be release.'' He put it back in his bag and continued to walk forward.

The sky wasn't favoring Kellyn this night,it seem to look even more worse by the second. A single rain drop fell on his nose, then out of no where the rain pounded down on him. It was the worst rainstorm he seen, he could barely see and looked for shelter. He ran up the stairs with him half blind. He yanked out his over sized cloak and put it on as he put all of his clothes in between his invention. He kept running not caring where he ended up, just a hope to be dry.

He kept running and running till he slammed into a wall. He still couldn't see so he felt for the handle. When he felt the handle in his gasp and didn't hesitate on slamming the door open.

He rushed inside and closed it tightly, then he tried to catch his breath. The whole place was lighted by the dozens of candles in the place. With the stair case right in the middle with the red velvet carpet. Then all of sudden, on the table on the right of Kellyn was a- now shattered, what use to be a lamp.

''The hell?'' He said as he looked at the pieces of the broken lamp. He picked a piece up and analyzed it- it was pushed.

He took out his gun from his bag, put his finger on the trigger and held it in a defensive position,''I was a former police officer and I still have the power to arrest anyone, so come out!''

''We should just be quite maybe he'll be quite and not get 'him' down here.''

'' I agree if 'he' comes that guy is screwed.''

'' But guys, it's been forever since I saw a human!''

''Human?'' The word echo in his mind- but not for long.

He fell to the ground his breath quicken as he felt his head feel light headed. Everything was getting so dizzy and it was killing him- he just wanted it to stop, so badly. The whispers just looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

'' Please let her be ok.'' He whispered with the last bit of conscious he had before his whole body was on the ground.

OoO

Kellyn was currently sitting on a large scarlet sofa, with a cold towel rested on his forehead. He slowly was regaining his consciousness as he open his eyes along with a groan.

''What happened to me?'' He groaned once more as he looked around the room.

''You fainted from exhaustion.''

Kellyn looked around but didn't see anyone,'' Where are you?''

''But, I'm right in front of you, can you see me?''

Kellyn sat up and looked down...it was a Luxray? He blinked once then twice before looking confused. He sighed as he thought about something.'' I'm in a dream aren't I?'' That was his finally conclusion.

'' Whatever you choose to believe, I really don't care.'' He told in a bored tone.

''So are you the only one in my dream or is there more?'' He asked as he adjusted his hood to still cover his eyes. The Luxray nodded as he pushed a table towards him,'' Tea?'' He offered. Kellyn nodded as he took the cup and drank from it. He soon stopped when he actually tasted it.

''Herbal Tea?'' He asked the Luxray. The talking dream Pokémon nodded once again.

'' I haven't had this in a while. She goes into the forest all the time to get herbs...'' He trailed off then laughed,'' I'm surprised that she never found out about this place.''

'' If you don't mind if I interrupt? I have a question to ask you.'' He asked.

Kellyn just shrugged,''Sure, it's not like I can do anything now.'' He took a couple sips of the tea.

''Who is 'she' you keep mentioning?'' Kellyn stopped drinking then wiped his mouth. He gave a smile that the Luxray has never seen before.

''She's 15- two years younger than me. She the most beautiful in Almia people say but she cast aside because of me, but she doesn't care. So anyways she's the only teenage girl in our village sure there's more in the city but she beautiful so she's always targeted by many of the teenage boys in the village but the main one is _Ice.''_ He said the name with pure hatred.

''So as I was saying, people look at her beauty but never what up in her mind. She's the bookworm in the village- well second behind me but that's because I always read to her when we have some free time and she's always seems to enjoy it.'' He smiled but soon have to a serious look.

'' I love her and I'll do anything to protect her. So when I get better, I'll go back and tell her how much I love her.''

''Maybe you should get some rest, you seem to be getting very pale.'' Kellyn touch his face and nodded to show he agreed. He went on his side, facing away from the Luxray and falling into a deep sleep.

OoO

'' Sven, you gone insane!'' Cried a near by Staraptor.

''Tell me you didn't get the same idea, you guys!'' The Luxray pleaded.

Ampharos gave unsteady look,'' But she's already taken by him!'' The Eevee nodded in agreement.

'' Can in Issac.'' The Luxray growled to the Ampharos. The Eevee shot a glare at the Luxray.

'' You too, Rhythmi.'' Eevee pouted as it walked over to the Ampharos and rubbed his back with her paw.

'' Ok, let me rephrase it so you guys will understand.'' He cleared his throat.'' She's the only girl near here, we don't have much of a choice, or maybe you want to say like talking Pokémon for the rest our lives. It's only two weeks and three days till the dead line.''

The 3 looked at each other with upset faces but side... it was their only chance.

''So we going to somehow make a very cute child fall for 'him'? That's going to be hard even your standards, Sven.'' The Staraptor mention.

'' You know me, Wendy.'' He looked back at Kellyn who was still sound asleep then cracked a smirk,'' I always have a plan.''

**There you have it Kellyn loves Kate, but I have a little secrete with that *Snickers* Sorry I takes so long I have the story mostly planed out of my head just have to put it all together that's all. Anyways see yeah later guys.**


	4. Stay Forever?

T^T** Such a failure, I failed to post a chapter. I was so tired, I came back yesterday at 11 and couldn't go home. I was trying to turn on my laptop but I ended asleep on the laptop then the next morning I had to go to school -_-'**

**Anyways here it is, hope you like it, I don't own anything( Too lazy)**

Chapter 4

The girl sipped her tea as she continued to read her favorite book. She was starting to get to the end of it, where everyone disappears. She hated the ending though, she wants to change it so badly.

A knock was heard from the front door, she looked up and opened it. But soon regretted it when she saw who it was.

'' So sorry but I'm fairly busy, so come back...never.'' She told as she started to close the door. The person pushed the door open along with the girl.

It was Ice and his sidekick.'' Hello, my darling.''

''Oh, Ice, what brings you to _my home.'' _He didn't get the hint that she had dropped. All her mind was telling her why is this jerk in her home, she just sighed.

''Just need to tell you I bring big news!'' He declared. She grew curious, had Kellyn already got there?

'' Just wanted to say I planed on getting married later today and I just wanted to invite you to the wedding.'' She gave an annoyed look. Was that really worth her time.

''How I feel pity for the bride.'' She muttered under her breath, still annoyed.

''What was that?'' He questioned.

'' Oh just- who's the lucky girl!'' She gave a cheering face, she couldn't have him kick her out of the area like he did the town. He smiled as he got one knee and showed her a diamond ring.''Funny you should ask, it you.'' She was beyond the line of annoyed, she was furious. She knew that Ice liked her but to propose to her just crossed that line.

'' Oh, my sweet girl. Please marry me, you can have anything you want, anything!'' He is already starting to sound desperate. She clicked her teeth but then smiled sweetly,'' Alright, Ice. First close you eyes.'' He did as told.

'' Now, prepare your self, I'm not holding back.'' She told her sassy way. He gave a grin before leaning in. She pushed him off the stairs down to the front of the path to the town.

'' I will never marry you. Kellyn is all I need, he can always take care of me and always shows me love.'' She yelled. ''He care about others and Pokémon, never thinks it's a waste of time.'' She finished bitterly before slamming the door.

She gave a frustrated sound before walked to her swing bench, that Kellyn had made from scratch. She glanced down to her book.

'' Only...only if they were real...''

She glanced up to see the same Rapidash, having a worried expression.

''Rapidash? But...where's..'' She rushed to it and looking on it's back. It was very wet and had a rip of his clothing.

''Please,oh please, take me to him.'' Her eyes grew watery,'' He's the only one I have left.''

It nodded to see the her hopeless eyes, got her on it's back and started to lead the way.

OoO

She was shocked to see this strange building in front of her. It was clearly very large, very old telling from all the plants and flowers growing from it. She had this strong feeling that he was in there. She thanked the Rapidash and said to leave, she could tell it was getting very step into the place with the door doing a high creek. She walked around the first floor before she heard some whispers.

''Please, I'm just looking for someone.'' She told her voice already creaking from frightens.

'' How the hell, did I get here?'' It was him. She heard his voice from up the tower, she ran not-didn't care if she was running over and bumming into many things. She dashed up the stairs went through the door.

Then she saw him, sitting in the cell with him rubbing his head. He notice someone was there but his eyes were when he notice it was her.''Thank Arceus that you're ok.'' She pleaded as she placed her hands on the cold freezing bars. He gave a small sad smile before placing his hands over her.

'' Please, listen you need to leave.'' He told her. '' I saw- I saw something. It was really angry to see me here- you need to leave.''

'' Like hell no!'' She interrupted. He was taken back by the strong language.'' I lost all of them. I'll be insane if I just let you slip away from my figure tips.'' He gave another sad smile,'' You were just like them.'' The door blow open with a low growl.

'' WHO DARES TRESSPASE THIS PLACE, LEAVE NOW!'' She could tell 'it' was mad. She cleared her throat, ''Please let him go.. I can't leave him.'' Her soft voice cracked.

It was still silent before it spoke again but with a confused tone,'' Why is a girl doing here? Why to you care for him?''

'' He's the only one, I have. We are really close.'' She responded.

'' I'll let him go...if you stay here, forever.''

She looked back at Kellyn who face filled with horror,'' Don't even dare.''. She glanced back with the same sad smile that he gave her,'' I need to.'' She whispered to him. She stood up with the boldest face she could have,'' See me as a your new guest.''

'' Deal.'' The cell opened she jumped to his arms. She turned to the shadow, ''Can I at least see him out?'' She saw the shadow nodded and started to walk down with him her head on his shoulder.

They made it from the front door, he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her eyes- she could see his glasses.''Please be safe, I'll come back.'' He whispered to her.

She had a unease expression,''...But.'' She knew it was wrong.

'' Please.'' He pleaded.'' I love you, Kate.'' He removed his hood and bend down to kiss her forehead. The Pokémon's eyes widen from a distance.

'' I love you, too. Kellyn.'' She hugged him one more time.

They all said his name,'' Kellyn?'' He glanced up and felt like he knew the voices. ''Who?...do I know-'' He was cut off when the door open then light purple light started to pushing him out. Then the door closed shut, letting the halls echo the same sound.

''**_Kellyn!_**'' She screamed at the top of her lunges. She had her eyes dark red with still watery eyes but not letting a single tear drop. She looked at the line of Pokémon leading her to a door up the stairs. She ran up the stairs her hands covering her face. She got to the door before shutting it, then locked. She jumped into the bed finally letting her heart cry out.

One thing was on her mind,

Stay...forever?

**There you go! I felt really bad for Kate during the whole,'' Closing off part'' You still wondering about Keith? Just have to wait for the next chapter. See you guys later, thanks for reading and please let me a review. Any advice for the story or maybe some changes?**

**Bye bye, love you guys!**


	5. Play Along With My Little Game

**Like the story, enjoy and I'll be seeing you after the chapter.**

**.**

Chapter 5

.

Kate woke up from her sleep, from the light drizzles of the rain, she sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes just like a small child from a long sleep, she gave a small frown to see she was in a very old and expensive looking room.

''So, it wasn't a dream...'' She softly whispered to herself before getting up. She walked to the dresser to she herself in the worsts of states. Her beautiful brunette hair that was usually tied with a blue ribbon was dingily close to escape from her hair, with the short spiky hair sticking up everywhere, her blue and white blouse and dark midnight skirt were crumple and wrinkled. Meanwhile her small bright blue eyes were looking hopeless with sorrow and despair while it was covered in this red-pink mixture. She took in on what she had become a hopeless, scared girl...it was really what she felt inside.

*Knock, Knock*

She walked slowly towards the door and slowly reached out for the lock... but she pulled back and let the knocking continue. She walked back to her bed and pulled out her book, she started to trace her finger tips along the edges then hold it close to her chest. The knocking started to get even louder but that only made her hold it even more tightly.

Then it stopped.

The lock was undo.

Little steps walked towards the bed.

She placed the book under her pillow and sat up straight with her hands folded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then made eye contacted to a pair of eyes looking straight at her. It was very small and dark brown and on it's head was a coaster and a small cup of tea.

It was just an Eevee. She sighed in relief and took the cup of tea on the table next to her and motion the Eevee to sit beside her. It nodded and hop on to her lap, Kate stroked her fur as she started to talk out loud.

''I just wonder...if I am going to really spend my whole life here.'' The Eevee glanced up, interested on Kate was trying to say. She laughed and patted the Eevee's head, she really though she was the cutest thing.

''Well, I had kind of had plans, with the boy that was locked up here. I really wish I could go through it but since I'm here, I hope he doesn't stop just because of me...maybe even find a new person in his life to complete one of his dreams. I also had the same dream but...I'm here and I really doubt that I'll really leave. I really hope he still remembers how much I love him.''

''But maybe you'll be happy here.'' A voice said. Kate jumped back a little on her bed. She looked around to see no one near by she gave an sad sigh,'' I'm really am insane, I starting to hear voices...again.''

''No that was just me.'' Kate was started to get a little freaked out, she started to hold the Eevee very tightly.

''Wh-who's there- where are you?''

''I'm right down here.'' Kate froze as she looked down with huge hesitation. She saw the Eevee looking straight at here, a chill went down her spin. The Eevee tilled her head,

''Was it something I said?'' It asked innocently.

''Ah...Am I still dreaming, is this just been a whole nightmare?'' She asked hoping so much that it was true. The Eevee turned around and started to think for a bit, this made Kate even more anxious for the answer.

The Eevee turned around and gave a shrug, ''I really can't tell you, that your choice to believe- I mean really, talking Pokémon would just be insane.''

Kate looked around, ''I suppose so...how can I wake up?''

''I'm really sorry but-''

The door slammed open once more and coming in her room was a Staraptor and a Luxray. The Luxray gave a smug look to Kate it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Then shot a glare to the Eevee.

''What she meant to say was that, it is sort of a game.'' A game?

Kate blinked, ''What are the rules?''

''You just need to stay here, and follow the story's rules. You are like the Princess that falls in love with the monster.''

Kate gave a discomfort face to the Luxray, ''But I swore when I was younger never to give my love and affection to a stranger...they can do very bad things.'' The Staraptor looked guilty on what she said not to mention very sad. The rest really wonder on what she meant.

''Ah, ah, ah my dear, this is only a dream so what does it matter?'' Luxray seemed like a conman to her but Kate stayed silence thinking on what he said. It was only a dream, right? It wouldn't hurt...right? ''I guess...'' She was very unsure on what she should do but...really is there any other option?

''Good, we will all see you at dinner, 7 sharp.'' All the Pokémon left her room as Kate looked at the old grandfather clock.

''5 o clock.'' She read. She sighed and just laid back down on her bed sleeping away.

.

OoO

.

''Sven, really I don't think this was a good idea. When she talked to me she talked about a dream she had, it seemed like she was going to marry-...'' The Eevee stopped talking and brought her head down.

''We know, I had no idea.'' The Staraptor quietly answer looking to her left, ''I haven't seem him in years, he grew up so much.''

''Guys can we please get back to subject.'' The Luxray interrupted ,''Listen, I know that we might be breaking her and...him but we need to leave this place. I've seen all the bad things that been happening, the region isn't doing a good job without us.''

''And who knows, this girl might be 'his' true love.'' The rest looked at the Luxray, hoping for more information.

''Remember, his true love will come, maybe she is. It just depends on how we act to this.''

He smirked at the rest,'' Who knows, we might really have our girl.''

.

**Hello, people I hope you liked the chapter, and all I have to say is Damn I had a insane week. Miss one day of school and you have no idea on what the hell is going on anymore. I was sick on Tuesday and today I had to make up so many test.**

**So anyways review, I love to hear from you guys!**


	6. Please Come to Dinner

**So sorry for not updating Wednesday, my friend past out and was sent to the hospital and I been by her side whenever I got free time. Plus the power to my house was cut off because of some weird thing that happened in my town, so I didn't have any internet for the past 3 days. Since she been doing very well I thought I will finally up load a new chapter so, you guys can be happy and not wondering about the chapter.**

**So anyways, enough with the sad state which the rain outside is not helping but I'm going to try and be happy during the whole thing so get ready for the story!**

.

Chapter 6

.

Kate was reading a book she found on the shelf, it talked about how to be kind and how to help out others in need. The book seemed to bring up her sprit, even if it did remind her of Kellyn.

*Knock, Knock*

''Miss, it's time to get ready for dinner.'' It seemed to be a girl just around Kate's age. By the pitch of the voice it almost matched Kate's.

''Yeah, so let us in.'' This voice seemed different than the voice, it had at attitude, seems to be a tomboy talking. Then there was a scoffed behind the voice.''Sorry want she means to say is that can you please open the door?'' Now this one seemed old, a young, deep, strong voice but not too old just like a new adult.

Kate didn't even have to open the door because the door quietly open on it's own, ''I swear this house it haunted or something...''She murmured under her breath.

''Oh, no, it's not. It just it obeys a given order from the people inside the castle.'' The same Eevee from before answered. Then two more followed her, the same Staraptor from before and a Dragonair.

''Anyways, sorry that I haven't properly introduce myself the last time.'' Then the Eevee's sweatdropped, ''And for scaring you half to death.''

''I'm Rhythmi.'' She said as she gave a small.

''Name's Elaine.'' The Dragonair said simply.

''I'm Wendy, I flight high in the skies.'' The Staraptor told as she flew across the room to her side.

''Show, off.'' Elaine said sounding a bit pissed off. ''What was that?'' Wendy snapped,'' Just because-''

''Like I care.'' She cut her off. ''You know what!-'' Wendy started to curl her claws before Rhythmi stopped her."Girls.'' The Eevee warned.

''Please, don't fight. You all are really unique in your own special ways...'' Kate trailed off, she mumbled the whole thing and that was a huge sign she was shy. Wendy and Elaine looked at each other and mumbled an apology like children.

''Anyways, you all have pretty names, I heard them a lot around-...'' She stopped and looked down nervous. How does she know those names? Why does it seem to familiar? It seems just to came natural out of her mouth, nothing she can do about that. Rhythmi was the first on to break the silence, ''Anyways, were here to help, with your dress for dinner!''

''Oh, yeah...I forgot.''

''It don't matter. You must be hunger, you been here for hours now, everyone is getting worried about you.'' Elaine told her, she seemed to be worried also. Kate's eyes perked up, ''They have?''

''Of course! We all do, we do care about you, you're our friend!'' Wendy replied with a widen smile.''B-but you don't really know me.'' She said in disbelief, but really surprised by the statement. ''And? That's doesn't stop us, your like part of the family!'' Rhythmi said.

''...'' Kate didn't respond. The girls didn't seem to notice and continued.

The Eevee went to the wardrobe and started to toss the dresses at the bed. First a light pink dress was first, it was a short to her knees and it had a large ribbon on the middle.

''Too, pink.'' Rhythmi sighed and threw the next on the bed, it was a small emerald dress and let me emphasize _Small._

''No, that's way too small.'' The next was a light blue dress with long sleeves.

''No, blue.'' Kate replied and shiver at the memory of Ice.

''Ugh, and I thought _I_ was picky!?'' Rhythmi complained as she shoved the dresses back into the wardrobe not bothering looking at the rest that still remained in there.

''Guys,'' Kate started out slowly,'' I'm not really hungry, I had plenty to eat before I got here, and I just want get some sleep.''

''Oh, no. Please go before 'he' gets mad.''

''Really just met the rest here, please!''

''For once I agree with the two.''

Kate looked guilty, she did want to go but...she was really scared, the shadow still haunted her mind,'' No, I don't want to. Now please leave. The door can show you the way out.''

The three looked back as the door flew open, the girls still tired to convince her but she just sat on the bed not facing them. They all sighed as they finally left the room and the door closed behind them. They each looked at each other, not knowing what to do..

.

OoO

.

A Buizel sat in his chair with his arms crossed, waiting and waiting. A Budew just continued to stir the pot, and giving a sad look to the Buizel.

''You need to lighten up, I've never seen you this stressed before.'' The Buizel shot a look at the Budew, ''Shut up, Crawford, I'm not stressed!'' The Buizel growled as her continued to keep his arms crossed.

The little Budew laughed, ''Ok, fine.''

''Thank you.'' He said as he continued to look at the door.

''Probably nervous. That little guy did grow up, need some love advice? Is it your first girlfriend~?'' Crawford cooed then started to whistle innocently as he continued to stir the pot.

''SHUT THE HE-''

''Please, I thought you be better than this you guys!'' A Buneary huffed as she bounced next to Crawford with a basket filled with herbs.

''Leave for one minute and you almost turned into the beast!'' She cried. The Buizel looked away and sat back down in his seat. The Buneary sighed then looked next to the Budew, ''Want me to take over, Crawford?'' She asked sweetly as she lend in on side. The Budew had a light shade of pink,'' I- ugh..'' He struggled to say words.

''What he means to say, is that no one what's taste shit again. I thought we wanted to make the girl happy not throw up her insides.'' The Buizel said coldly to her. The Buneary went to a deep dark red, she was mad.

''I can't believe you said that! I thought you were suppose to be nic-...'' She forced herself not to say anymore as she bite her bottom lip. She let a few words slip that she wasn't suppose to say, she forgot, just she forgot for the moment.

''Forget it.'' She said as she held her head low ashamed of herself. Now one talked for the time being, and the Buneary just sat down, still not saying anything. After a few minutes they heard a familiar voice coming from the halls.

''Crawford! Luana! She's not coming.'' An Ampharos shouted then busted through the door still talking,''What should I tell...him.'' He finished his thought not knowing he was there listening the whole thing.

The all didn't say a single thing and held their breath.

''She's not coming?'' He said slowly. The Ampharos nodded slowly. He just stood still then finally let his rage out, he screamed as he walked through the halls ways blending into the shadows around the dark hall ways.

He was finally went up the stairs and was in front of the door and held his hand in a fist and aimed to the door but stopped just a inch before busting threw the door. He gave a sigh and whispered,

''Not again.''

.

**So there you have it everyone! And again sorry for making this a few days late. **

**Anyways I hope to like the chapter and sent a review or just send me a chat, I really like to hear from you guys! Btw I'll try to get my other story back and running, but who know? So bye! Cx**


	7. Finally Food!

**Ok since you have been seeing my chapter from here and there, I decided not to do the schedule cause it dead TT^TT my plans are like boom, boom KABOOM!**

**Yeah, all over the place, I had soooo many test I have to make up, it really scares me so long story short 8th grade is a jacked up place. Thank god I'm weird, crazy and insane enough to survive the place .**

**NOW TO THE STORY EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**.**

Chapter 7

.

After Kate stared at the celling for a few hours, she finally had enough and walked out of the room. As she went down she started to thing about that thing that the shadow said.

Not again.

What did that mean?

Why did she had to hear that?

Should she be worried or afraid?

The sighed as she made it down the stairs as her feeling of exploration came up and was ready to find out what this castle really had to offer.

.

OoO

.

''Just great...''

''Sven, would you please stop. It your fault that you put the stupid this is a game idea in her head.'' Snapped an annoyed Wendy and she help pack up the table from any of the dinning.

''No, it wasn't that. I bet she was afraid.''

Wendy lifted up her head and asked, clearly confused,'' What do you mean afraid?''

The Luxray sighed as he made his way to the Staraptor's side,'' What I mean is that the girl only saw him as the Beast and she was clear corrupted by all the things that he had done that impacted her life. No wonder she couldn't come to dinner- she was terrified to even be in the same room as him.''

The Buneary interrupted them as she reached for a near by plate,'' He's no prize either, it would that the girl 150 percent of her effort to make that Beast fall in love. He doesn't even seem to care...I really do miss him.'' Luana confessed as she started to place the plates back in to the shelves.

Everyone didn't want to say anything else, it was getting them under their usual sprits. It was wasn't him fault, it wasn't his fault, it was never his fault to begin with, never his fault, he was not the one to blame. Not his damn fault...

''Guys, we have a problem.'' Elaine came from the hallway with a great misery upon her face.

''What is it?'' Luana asked as she stopped in her tracks.

''The girl- Kate...she's not in here room.'' She answered simply. The girls gasped while the Luxray remain silent also panicking equally as the girls.

.

OoO

.

''Such a quite, echoless place.'' Kate stilled wonder the halls tired, and a bit scared she might run into the Shadow. She found many empty rooms with lots of paper work she couldn't never translate. Mostly articles about a place called the Union, it seem a place where people helped you, like a police force. The officers wore these red looking uniforms and a device that was always attached to their wrist, also a few had this high tech looking one that seemed to be very important.

''Whatcha doing?'' The voice gave Kate a minor heart attack, as she stepped back. She glanced down to see Rhythmi staring at Kate.

''I really haven't seen you out in the open before, so this is new. So why?'' She asked as she walked along side her down the hallway.

''I just needed to get out of that room.'' She simply answered. Rhythmi sighed that she didn't want to ask this question but she needed to know, ''Why didn't you come to dinner?'' Kate shifted to the right a bit, ''...I just wasn't hungry, ok?''

''Really?''

''Yes, I wasn't hungry then and I'm not hungry-''

Before she could finish her stomach growled, and may I add very loudly. Kate blushed deep red to be caught in her lie also that she actually made that sound.

''As you were saying?''

''He...'' Kate laughed nervously as she continued to blush deep red.

''Come on, lets go to the kitchen and get you something to eat, I bet Crawford would be happy to make someone else happy.'' She said. Kate was about to refuse but her stomach just wouldn't shut up.

''I guess it wouldn't hurt right?''

''Exactly silly~'' Rhythmi sang as she showed Kate the kitchen.

.

OoO

.

''Thank you so much for the food, I was starving.'' Kate thanked as she wept her mouth with a napkin and in front of her were about 5 empty plates covered with not reusable food.

''Girl, can eat.'' Laughed Elaine.

''I guess all the food wasn't wasted, you even ate his half.'' Crawford told nervously.

''Thank you, thank you for being so nice to me...'' Kate smiled.

'Even if he isn't.'

.

**Sorry, soooo long, I know! Anyways I hope you had a happy Halloween the other day, even if I'm a teen I LOVE CANDYYYYYYYY!**

**Hope you like the chapter, there's more to come!**


	8. Forgotton Past

***Was on the internet* What the hell do you mean there nothing to do but just challenge the League again!? You little piece of-...**

**Oh hey guys! You didn't see anything, alright?**

**Anyways I'm trying to post chapters as fast as I can but since I've been failing tests (I know it's bad .) But it's just because on Halloween was a birthday of someone who was not here anymore that's why if you met me I've been less hyper than I am usually. But now that day has long past and I ready to start a new me!**

Chapter 8

.

''I can't believe that Hitomi rejected me, I mean who could resist me!?''He growled as he slammed him hand on the table. He looked around the bar with a scowl and took his 3rd shot and shallow it even if it burned his throat.

''She has much to understand, she doesn't really know what your really cable of sir, and the power you have.'' Wheeler said to his boss to calm him down. Ice shot another glare at him, ''That does not make me feel better.''

''But no one can say no to you, sir your the best in the region. Not to mention you do rule the whole place.''

''So what?!'' He snapped. He curled his hands into fist as he tighten the grip,'' She made me appear like a fool in front of the whole village and a huge amount from the city.''

''So move on! There where half of million of ladies who want to be with you!'' Wheeler pleaded.

''I CAN'T!'',He screamed. The whole bar got silent. He glance around and narrowed his eyes, his light blue eye seem to scared everyone. They all looked away and resumed on what they where doing.

''I need her, I have to. I promise someone to marry the most soulful girl that seems to brighten up any day.'' He explained. He glance outside,'' If I don't I'll end up losing my position as leader.''

.

OoO

.

''No, Luana don't dare go into the kitchen!'' Issac pleaded as his face turned white. Kate gave a small giggle as she saw the scene in front of her. Even though she could barely sleep that night she really wanted to hang out with the rest, and she was really glad that she gave them a chance because it was really worth it.

''So sorry that you had to see that, Kate.'' Rhythmi said as her sweatdropped.

''But, I want to help Crawford make breakfast!'' Luana begged. Kate heard Issac yelp and many loud metal tools being banged.

''Elaine, help me!-Please, I don't want to die here!'' The Dragonair humped as she looked away from the kitchen.

.

OoO

.

Kate ran upstairs to get her bag ever since when Issac mention to be careful on what she put into her room. She rushed out and joined the others as she gripped her book with her left arm across her chest.

''Oh, your a reader?'' Rhythmi asked.

''Yup, Kellyn always read stories when I was younger then I guess I loved to read to just as much as him.'' She smiled. The others looked at each other feeling each others guilt. ''So who gave you the book? Was it Kellyn?'' Rhythmi said to break the silence. Kate looked down at the book and shook her head,'' No.''

''So who gave you the book?''

''Well in my village there's a bookstore and since I checked this book about maybe...20 times they decided to give it to me as a gift. Well then again it was the granddaughter of the owners, Melody she was really sweet to give to me.'' She spoke as she smiled at the book.

The rest slowly turned to Issac, he just froze by the name but Kate didn't notice since she glance down at the book admiring it.

''S-so tell me more about this girl? H-how she's been?''

''She's a beam of sunshine when she smiles, she's lives with her grandparents and she helps run the bookstore.''

''Anything else?"

''Oh, right she's an only child.'' Issac felt him self losing controlling himself while Kate talked. He felt himself being stabbed right in the heart. ''She's always talks about how much she wants a older brother that is a super smart and that will always play with her and to never leave her side.'' It stung, it stung his heart.

''Um Issac is everything ok?'' She finally asked, she was getting worried when she saw him face of guilt written all over his face. Rhythmi came to his side and rubbed him shoulder for comfort.

''It's just he had a little sister but then he had to leave and he never saw her even to this day. It's just the girl your talking about sounds just a lot like her.'' She explained. Kate covered her mouth just feeling bad for Issac.

''Issac,'' She started then faced Issac,'' I'm so sorry I didn't know-''

''It's ok, Katie. You didn't know.'' He said but when back to looking at the floor. Rhythmi again rubbed his shoulders,'' Come on, you need some tea.'' She started to lead him towards the dinning room.

While they were starting to walk away he started to talk,'' It's been years, I miss her so much.''

''I know.'' She simply replied. He glanced up at Rhythmi with his fallen stare and smile,'' At least I have you.'' She looked down as she continued to walk, it took a lot for her not to start crying but she did had tears in her eyes,'' I'm so sorry Issac.''She said in his helpless state she knew he couldn't hear her no matter how much she pleaded, he was just lost.

.

**Aw now I feel so sad, cause of the chapter I wrote but anyways I hope you liked it and I hope you press the review button cause I love to hear from you guys!**

**Hope you have a great day then! **


End file.
